


Autumn Traditions

by AntoniaHale



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Ascendance Month 2020, Jack-o-Lanterns, Jaron is 6, Pumpkins, love yo bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaHale/pseuds/AntoniaHale
Summary: A cute one shot of Darius and Jaron carving jack-o-lanterns.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Autumn Traditions

Jaron slipped into Darius’s room through the window and tiptoed over to his brother’s bed. He was six years old so it took some effort to climb onto the tall bed.

“Darius!” Jaron said shaking his brother, “Are you awake?”

Darius groaned, “Yes. Five more minutes.”

“Wake up! Dad isn’t here, we have to make the most of our time!” Jaron pleaded. Their father had left on some boring trip to Mendenwal. “You promised Darius” Jaron whined.

Darius opened one eye to see Jaron’s smile grow wider. He reached over and grabbed a box from on his nightstand. “Five more minutes.” He said handing the box to Jaron.

Curiously Jaron opened the box, “Deal.” Jaron said leaning back and eating the candy corn from the box.

**10 minutes later**

Darius slipped into a plain white linen shirt, warm pants, a blue wool sweater, soft socks, nice leather boots, and a blue scarf. Jaron was already dressed in an almost identical outfit.

They slipped through the castle halls on their way to the secret entrance next to the kitchen. Around one corner they ran right into their mother and Lord Kerwyn.

“And where would you two be going?” their mother asked.

“The garden” Jaron said.

Their mother smiled, “Well it looks as if you’re going in the wrong direction.” She leaned down and tightened Jaron’s scarf, “Have fun.” She said with a wink, then to Darius she added, “try to keep him from getting into trouble.”

After getting outside the castle gates the two boys made their way to the market and purchased the two biggest pumpkins they could carry.

They brought the pumpkins to a small square where a lot of people were carving pumpkins. There was a lady who collected the seeds and roasted them as a treat for trick or treaters on Halloween.

Darius used the knife he had brought to cut the tops of the pumpkins off. Darius didn’t really like carving pumpkins, he hated scooping the gooey inside out. It was for Jaron that he did this, looking over seeing Jaron’s wide smile. That gleeful look in his eyes made it worth it. Jaron didn’t care about getting dirty, pumpkin slime was all over him, a sticky mess.

After they had taken the insides out, they carved the mouth and eyes out of the pumpkin, and placed the candles inside. Then, they put the pumpkins along the side of the Phoenix tavern (a building on the edge of the square where everyone always lined up jack-o-lanterns which would be lit on Halloween)

A cold breeze ran through the street, both boys looked at each other before racing into the tavern. They found a seat and each ordered apple cider and donuts. The tavern owner (who knew exactly who they were, but never revealed so) brought their order and some additional samples of new recipes his wife had been experimenting on.

Later Darius and Jaron slipped back into the castle and quickly washed up in their rooms before their father returned and they had supper together, smiling across the table at each other.


End file.
